


Rock, Paper, Scissor

by jongdayifun



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, siblings!youngjae and jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdayifun/pseuds/jongdayifun
Summary: Jaebum held a birthday party.Jinyoung was knocked out.Youngjae was stuck with Jaebum.





	Rock, Paper, Scissor

“For the umpteenth time Jinyoung, I’m not going!” Youngjae whined as he tried to pry his brother’s arms off of his waist. Jinyoung had spent a good five minutes to coax Youngjae into attending Jaebum’s birthday party that was going to be held in three days. ‘For old time’s sakes!’ Jinyoung had reasoned and Youngjae was this close to giving in, yet the look that Jaebum gave him when he accidentally spelled his name incorrectly on his coffee cup made Youngjae retract his decision. 

It was only one time, Youngjae swear. Just one time, Jaebum came to the café that Youngjae worked in and coincidently Youngjae was the one in charged at that time. It was all good and Jaebum received his drink with a smile, but that was until he noticed that the younger had written his name as ‘Jaebom’ onto the cup. Jaebum had glared at him as he pointed the mistake out and since then, Jaebum had no longer be Youngjae’s ‘nice brother’s friend’.

“Why would Jaebum invite me along when he hates me that much?” Youngjae sighed in defeat when he failed to get Jinyoung’s arms off of him. Instead, he settled himself on the bed with Jinyoung still clinging to him.

“Because you’ve known him since forever?”

“But he hates me ever since I misspelled his name…” The pout his lips had formed made Jinyoung chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t hate you. He just wanted to mess with you.” Jinyoung ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately.

“You know how he is.” Jinyoung reassured, only to receive an eye roll from the younger.

“He tripped me in the college hall the other day.” Youngjae deadpanned.

“It’s not that bad? I mean, every kid out there had done that at least once in their lives to prank their friends?” 

“Jinyoung, he ratted me out to mom and dad that I failed calculus.”

“That’s pretty much your fault? You wouldn’t have to go through that if you didn’t lie to mom and dad.” Youngjae raised his brow questioningly at his brother. Who was his brother now? Jaebum or Youngjae?

“Come on. It’s his birthday party; can’t you let it slide for a bit for his birthday?” Youngjae sighed.

“I’ll drive you back right away if you feel uncomfortable, don’t worry.” Jinyoung flashed him that puppy begging eyes with his lips pressed into a hopeful line and Youngjae couldn’t help but to nod his head begrudgingly. Jinyoung rarely asked him to do anything so it was hard for Youngjae to say no to him, really. Plus, who the fuck could say no to those begging eyes? Definitely not Youngjae. 

Youngjae sighed. He was so going to regret this.

xxx

Youngjae cringed once he stepped into the duplex; the deafening music blasting into his ears combined with the pungent smell of sweat was totally not what he signed up for when he agreed to accept the invitation. “I thought it was a birthday party.” Youngjae grumbled, loud enough for Jinyoung to hear him but low enough to not attract much attention from the fellow party goers there. 

“It is a birthday party.” Jinyoung answered with an amused chuckle as he grabbed onto the younger’s wrist, pulling him close as he slipped into what Youngjae believe as the kitchen. Youngjae scowled at the answer and earned another chuckle from Jinyoung. “What? Do you expect a college boy’s birthday party to be all fancy like those in movies and dramas?” opening the fridge, he grabbed two cans of beers, sliding one across the counter towards Youngjae who immediately caught the can between his palms.

“Not expecting you guys to be sipping on wine and talking about some million dollars worth of business project but- “ Youngjae took a sip from the can, groaning a little at the taste before continuing, “-I didn’t expect it to be this… wild?”

“Oh, there you guys are!” both Youngjae and Jinyoung spun round to the said intruder. Standing in the middle of the door with that infamous smile of his, Jackson gestured his hand for them to follow him. “Jaebum has been waiting for you guys. He said he wouldn’t cut the cake until you guys are here.” Youngjae couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the statement. Why would Jaebum even wait for him? That guy despised him. Then again, he still didn’t understand why he was invited to his birthday party to begin with considering the amount of shit Jaebum gave him. Youngjae then realized that he was too far in his thought when the next thing he knew, he was in the living room along with the other people, surrounding a table where Jaebum was standing at. Jaebum had a cup of drink in his hand and a plastic knife on his other hand.

The guy was clad in a leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans hugging his legs firmly. Youngjae almost drooled at the sight. Almost. If only the guy was a little nicer towards him, he would probably find him super attractive right now. Too bad, as of now, Jaebum was Youngjae’s definition of ‘spawn of satan’. But eitherway, Youngjae still showed him a courtesy and clapped his hands when Jaebum started to cut the cake and made a toast, officially starting the already wild birthday party.

xxx

Youngjae was sitting at the small bar at the corner of the living room with his second can of beer. It had been almost an hour and he was used to the loud music by now that he was bobbing his head to the music while watching as everyone else went loose. Admittedly, he was a bit tipsy from the drink, but not drunk enough to be flapping his arms in a poor attempt to dance like what Bambam was doing. He snickered as Bambam accidentally smacked Mark in right in the face in the middle of ‘dancing’. 

“Having fun?” Youngjae nearly dropped the drink he was holding at the sudden voice coming from behind him. He didn’t have to turn to know who that voice belonged to. He heaved a sigh in annoyance and opted to ignore the man. But clearly, the man was having none of it seeing how he moved to take a seat next to Youngjae. “Aren’t you going to wish me a happy birthday?” Jaebum had propped an arm on the table and leaned his face on his hand, looking at Youngjae with a teasing grin. 

“Happy birthday, Jaebum.” The younger muttered with no interest, eyes still glued on his brother and his friends as they danced their minds out. “Cute.” Jaebum pinched the younger’s cheek, earning startled gasp at the sudden contact and a glare coming right after. Jaebum laughed at the response before moving off towards his friends and leaving Youngjae in his seat thinking what the fuck just happened.

xxx

A few hours later, Youngjae found himself sitting on the floor of a bedroom – Jaebum said it was a guest room – scrolling on his phone while the others were playing some dumb drinking game that Jinyoung had forbid him to play because “I am a responsible brother” of an excuse. Not that Youngjae was that interested to play anyway. He decided that the two cans of beer he had before was enough for the night otherwise he might be making a fool out of himself tonight and regretting his live decisions again. Coming to this party was this close to be a regret now, he wouldn’t want to add another one.

“Stay the night.” Jaebum offered in which Youngjae replied with a scoff. He glanced over to the older boy with a quirked brow.

“What makes you think I’d agree to sleepover at your place?” he crossed his arms as he looked up at the older boy challengingly. Much to his surprise though, Jaebum shot him a smirk and pointed his finger towards Jinyoung’s way.

“Your brother is hammered. So are his friends. This means, you got no transport to go home.”

Youngjae frowned as he looked around. True to his words, Jinyoung, his oh so responsible brother was knocked out in the bed, Mark sleeping soundly next to him with their legs tangled to each other’s. He mentally groaned at the sight. Not really because his brother was shitfaced drunk, but mainly because Jaebum was correct and now he had no other choice but to stay the night. It scratched his ego.

Jaebum noticed the sour expression and his smirk just grew even wider at that. “Since it’s my birthday…” his voice snapped Youngjae back off of his trance and the younger looked at him with squinted eyes, sensing yet another shit to come from the older boy’s mouth. Jaebum slid down from the bed to sit right in front of Youngjae on the floor. Youngjae scooted backwards.

“Let’s play rock paper scissor.” To this, Youngjae gave him a look. Really now? Was that all?

“Each time I win, I get to kiss your lips.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. Of course, this was Jaebum he’s talking about. It obviously couldn’t be just rock paper scissor. But hey, two could play this game – Youngjae thought.

“And every time I win, I get to slap you.” Youngjae didn’t know what had gotten into him to make him accept the challenge. Probably the beer he had before, he mentally blamed. But if there was a thing that Youngjae was pretty confident at aside from singing, it’s no other than winning in rock paper scissor. He had played the game and won much rounds against his friends and even his brother to know that he was good at it. He had never played against Jaebum though, but he was pretty sure that Jaebum was not much different than the people he had won against before. From the years of knowing Jaebum through Jinyoung, he knew very well that Jaebum was all talk and bluff but in reality, he wasn’t as good as he claimed to be. 

He frowned a little when Jaebum had the audacity to chortle at his words. What was so funny about it?

“Okay, call.” Jaebum replied, shrugging nonchalantly as if he didn’t just agree to getting slapped if he ever lost a round. He hid his hand behind him and Youngjae copied him.

“Rock…”

“Paper…”

“Scissor!” Both Youngjae and Jaebum pulled out their hands.

Youngjae pulled out a scissor.

Jaebum pulled out a paper.

And Youngjae slapped Jaebum lightly on the cheek, not enough to sting or cause any pain. Much to Youngjae surprise though, the elder guy was snickering at him.

“Rock…”

“Paper…”

“Scissor!”

Youngjae pulled a scissor.

Jaebum pulled a rock.

Jaebum smirked. “Real man pulls out rock.”

“Fuck you.” Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut when Jaebum cupped his cheeks in his hands and pressed a quick peck on his lips. Youngjae rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, showing how much he was disgusted at it and Jaebum only chuckled in amusement at the antic.

Third round, Youngjae pulled out a rock and Jaebum pulled out a paper.

Jaebum pecked Youngjae’s lips and the younger groaned in annoyance.

Fourth round, Youngjae pulled out a scissor and Jaebum, with a mocking smirk, pulled out a rock. Youngjae glared at Jaebum as the older kissed his lips once again, this time letting his lips lingered on Youngjae’s for a bit before pulling away. “Are you purposely losing so I can kiss you, Youngjae?” Youngjae almost hissed at the older’s taunting remark.

The game went on until the tenth round with a grinning Jaebum and a fumed Youngjae as he lost yet again for the ninth time. All the confidence he got before playing now completely flushed into the drain which irritated him so much. And that smirk Jaebum shot him each time he won just fueled to his anger even more. A small gasp elicited from his lips as Jaebum suddenly pushed him down to lie on the carpeted floor with the older hovering on top of him. He was about to snap at the older but the older was faster to shut him down by crashing his lips on his own. Youngjae tried to push Jaebum off of him by his chest only to get his wrists pinned onto the floor and a tongue explored into mouth which earned Jaebum a small moan.

Jaebum let his tongue roaming in the younger’s mouth, lapping and tangling with the younger’s tongue. Youngjae was unresponsive and stiff at first but after a while Youngjae found himself succumbing into the kiss, moving his lips in sync with Jaebum’s. Jaebum cracked a small smug smile against Youngjae’s lips and Youngjae was having none of it as he bit on Jaebum’s lip. 

Jaebum parted his lips from Youngjae’s after a while to let the younger regain his breath as he watched those pretty lips reddened from the kiss, Youngae’s chest moving up and down quite frantically to restore the oxygen back into his lungs. Youngjae’s eyes were closed and so Jaebum took the chance to press a kiss on Youngjae’s eyelid. “Fuck off.” Youngjae hissed at him.

“Next time you’re playing rock paper scissor with anyone, make sure you’re not sitting in front of a mirror.” The corner of Jaebum’s lips tugged into a smirk as he watched the younger tilted his head up to see the big ass mirror placed right behind of him then shot Jaebum a dirty look.

“You!”  
xxx


End file.
